Makayo
Holden Williams, known to Dinosaur Home as Makayo is a member of Dinosaur Home and an editor of the Dinosaur Home Wiki. Makayo arrived at the very end of 2017 as a guest named Spinopharoh. He initially posted on threads about the theropod Spinosaurus but expanded outwards. He has accounts on The Sub-Parliament, YouTube, mindsConnected, and The Coffee House where he goes as either Migatte or his actual name. History January to February: The Arrival Makayo joined Dinosaur Home as a member on 12 January 2018 to help Vale learn more information on the abelisaurid Carnotaurus sastrei. The then High Schooler was initially going to depart from the forum, but noticed it’s lack of activity and promptly decided to stay around. Makayo stuck around for the rest of January without much happening, but the youth was climbing the ranks, reaching Platinum Membership within a week. On 25 January he argued with fellow member Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan, which resulted in the latter being banned from the Dinosaur Home Wiki later that day. In February Makayo went by the name of Migatte, a name he uses on several other forums. In February he reached the Ace Rank and began his growth in maturity, answering questions far more seriously and maturely. His blog “''How did Spinosaurus ''Eat?“ was a landmark blog, solidifying his status in the community as a respectable and refutable user. On 25 February Holden became depressed and stopped posting as often. March to May 2018: For the Record On 1 March 2018, Holden didn’t become depressed anymore thanks to the community’s support for him. Amazed by the overwhelming positivity, Makayo went back to Dinosaur Home almost full time. On 8 March he became a Moderator, and took his time on Dinosaur Home far more seriously. The following month Makayo finished his largest piece of work ever done on the site, his blog “''What do we truly know about Dinosaurs''?” was a celebration of fifty blogs he had written, and it was a smash hit. In May Holden wrote his blog on the reclassification of Suchosaurus cultridens which was his last blog for a while. The rest of the month Holden finished High School and returned to the site full time, but in Summer of 2018 the activity of Dinosaur Home turned over to The Sub-Parliament, and Makayo vanished from the site for two weeks. June to September 2018: Inactivity On 1 June Makayo created The Sub-Parliament Wiki and decided to leave the Dinosaur Home community for most of the month. On 28 June he returned and had a relative spike in activity, but by 19 of July he completely vanished from all forms of communication, as he had been self loathing and wanted to pull the plug on the community permanently at the time. The youth left the forum and disappeared for months. October 2018 - January 2019: The Return Makayo returned to Dinosaur Home on 12 October, although he posted a little bit before in September, he went back to posting on a near daily basis. He mainly posted around October during this time period but he occasionally posted during November and December. January 2019 to January 2020: Departure On January 18, Holden announced his leave from the site. He said that Dinosaur Home changed his life for the better and left on his own terms. Holden occasionally logged on to Dinosaur Home and lurked around, but was discouraged to post because of the inactivity of the forum. January 2020 to Present: Ressurection Makayo started to post more often towards the end of January, and logs on more frequently. He has expressed his hopes for the forum to be more active again, and tries to answer as many questions within a decent time frame. Relations Holden has a positive relationship with the community overall, but some guests and a few members detest his actions. He frequently discussed with fellow members JMD, Carnoferox, and Starman and talked with Torvosaurus i. on occasion. He initially disliked Spinosaurus75 DinosaurFan but has let go of the past and is on neutral ground with the latter at the moment. Personality Makayo is usually serious when discussing about dinosaurs, but is sarcastic and elvish when around his friends at Dinosaur Home. He usually keeps on this front as he has several personal issues that cause him to either depart from forums for periods of time or lose it and rant about them. Account Information : As of 22 January 2020, Makayo is a Champion member. He has a User Rating of 14. He is one of the top bloggers with 54 posts. He was a Top Contributor and an Administrator. He used to frequently make the Weekly Top Contributors List due to his activity. :* *This page was made by Makayo himself. Category:Members Category:Administrators Category:Moderation Team Category:Top Contributors Category:American Users Category:Bloggers